


when reason settles

by alwaysbuddy



Series: L&A [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attraction, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Law & Order? More like Law & Auror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbuddy/pseuds/alwaysbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah,” he says, something like a smile flitting across his features, “welcome to the great debate, Auror Carisi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when reason settles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make Law & Auror a thing. Watch me.

“It’s ridiculous.”

Rafael overhears the muttering as he’s leaving Olivia’s office, his briefcase in one hand and a recently closed case file in the other. “What is?” he hears Rollins ask, amidst the shuffling of paper and the soft whistle of the purple paper planes that zoom around from department to department, office to office.

“British Ministry of Magic.” Carisi’s voice is clearer, tone sounding incredulous, now that Rafael’s made his way into the main division of the Department, heading towards the elevator. “Their laws are so outdated, it’s painful. Even the British Muggles have a better system than they do.”

“They’ve just come out of a war, Carisi.” Both Rollins and Carisi glance up from their desks as Rafael strides over, nodding at them in passing. “Two wars, in fact. You can’t expect things to be perfect over there.”

“Wasn’t expecting anything.” Carisi meets his gaze, and shrugs. “Just surprised. Never knew what a real sham W v Potter was.”

Rafael pauses, and sets his briefcase on the edge of Carisi’s desk precariously. “Ah,” he says, something like a smile flitting across his features, “welcome to the great debate, Auror Carisi. Academia has been discussing Potter’s trial in terms of separation of powers for years, now. You’ve been missing out.”

Carisi’s expression changes from displeased to enthused the second Rafael opens his mouth to add to the conversation. “Well,” he says, obviously spurred on now by the fact that someone here knows what he’s talking about, “honestly, the complete disregard for the fundamental rules of natural justice is just—excuse my language, but it’s fucked up, is what it is.”

“It is,” Rafael agrees, leaning on his briefcase a little, eyes taking in the scattered mess on Carisi’s desk. He catches sight of a couple pages of the judgment from the case, a quick mention of _audi altrem partem_ , and a piece of parchment with what seems to be Carisi’s written comments on the case. A whole lot of question marks. A few angry exclamation points. Carisi has surprisingly neat handwriting.“I wasn’t aware that Fordham offered the Wizarding UK Law elective.”

“It does, but I’m not taking it. Just wanted to take a look. A little extra reading never hurt nobody.” Carisi seems to notice Rafael looking at his work, and hastily attempts to reorganise his desk with a subtle sweep of his wand that only serves to cause a couple of paper planes to fly into each other, rustling loudly as they crash and tear apart. “Ah, _shit_ —sorry.”

Rollins, who’s remained silent for the past minute or two, sighs. “That’s the third time this week, Sonny.”

“So what? I’m bad at Tidying Charms.” Carisi flushes, a faint shade of pink tinging his cheeks, when he realises that Rafael has pulled out his own wand to fix the mess. “Barba, it’s okay, I can—”

“I’d rather not have you cause more traffic.” Rafael taps the paper planes, and watches as they unfold neatly, and set off into the air again. “Some of these are heading towards my office, and I’d prefer to finish everything before midnight.”

“Apologies, Counselor.” Carisi clears his throat, looking away. Rafael idly observes the way he tucks two fingers into his collar and tugs, loosening his tie slightly. A bit more skin reveals itself. Carisi’s Adam’s apple quavers as he swallows. Rafael suddenly feels the need for a drink.“I’ve got a little problem with domestic charms.”

It’s almost endearing, his embarrassment. Rafael’s fingers tap along the edge of his briefcase absently. “That’s fine. Everyone has their weaknesses. I’m not too fond of human transfiguration myself.” Rafael is struck vividly by the memory of accidentally turning his law school room-mate’s fingers into little squirming eels one time, and he winces slightly. “Never been good at it.”

“Huh,” Carisi says, and he leans forward, settling his chin on the heel of his palm as he sets his elbow on the table-top. “Would have figured you to be good at just about everything.”

Rafael glances at him, a brow raised. “Why is that?”

“I,” Carisi starts, looking a little flabbergasted at being called out, but he’s saved by the bell when Olivia appears at the door of her office with Fin beside her, beckoning the rest over. Possibly a new case, possibly one that’s in the works. Rafael will get the firecall if need be.

“Good day, Aurors.” Rafael sends a polite smile in Rollins’ direction, and she smiles back, before getting up to go. Carisi makes to leave as well, but not before Rafael adds, “And, Carisi. If you need anything, let me know. Wizarding Law-related, that is. Only offering once.”

“Yeah,” Carisi says, almost immediately, “I mean, yes. Thanks, Barba.” His grin is wide, and much too earnest. Rafael is struck with a sudden desire to see him smile at a much closer distance, and he grips the handle of his briefcase much too tight when he walks away to the elevator, where he had been heading before the little diverge in attention.

Even as he enters the elevator and presses the button for the Wizarding Law and Justice Office floor, he can hear Carisi’s voice from across the room, questioning something or other that Amaro’s just said. The doors slide closed just as Amaro makes a retort, sounding offended.

Christ. Rafael wonders how Liv manages her handful of Aurors. He really does.

Especially, Rafael thinks to himself as the lift ascends, Carisi. Carisi is especially a handful. Loud, confrontational, unable to keep his mouth shut for more than fifteen seconds. Clumsy, all long limbs and messy spellwork when he’s out of the field. Prone to bouts of enthusiasm during conversation. A smile that’s a mile wide.

“Christ,” Rafael murmurs, as the elevator stops on his floor, “I still have a type.”

It’s ridiculous. Rafael walks into his office, sets his briefcase on his desk, and takes his suit jacket off, hanging it neatly on the coat hanger. He’s out of coffee again. Perhaps it’s time to get a new secretary.

 _So, Carisi,_ Rafael’s mind goes once more, even as he manages to float a cup of coffee very carefully out of the main office and into his own, entirely unbothered by his own unwillingness to get off his chair once he’s already sat down in it. That’s what magic is for, anyway. _Don’t even consider it,_ he tells himself, kicking his feet up onto the table. _Don’t do it._

A paper plane zips through the memo window by his door, and settles onto the desk, next to where his shoes are propped up. It looks crumpled, its violet wings a little out of shape.

Rafael flicks his wand, and the memo straightens itself out. _Could I come by your office at eight, tonight?_ it reads, and Rafael recognises Carisi’s handwriting almost immediately, having seen it only moments before. The words are tiny and cramped, filling up an entire side of the small page. _I was about to ask you when you were here, but work came up. Anyway, could you help me with Misuse of Muggle Artifacts? Having a hard time in class. Sorry if I’m bothering you. - Carisi_

He considers the note for a long moment. Eventually, he flips it over, and pulls an eagle feather quill out of a drawer, scribbling a quick answer. He gives the paper a little tap when he’s done, and it folds up into a much neater plane, hovering an inch about the desk. “Return to sender,” he instructs it, and it glides off at a leisurely pace.

Rafael takes a swig from his mug. The coffee burns its way down his throat.

It doesn’t take long for the memo to return. Rafael doesn’t even have to unfold it, this time.

On one wing, Rafael’s own reply reads, _Eight is fine. I accept food and/or coffee as payment. Don’t be late._ On the other wing, Carisi’s reply to that says, _Great. Coffee it is, then. Can’t wait._

“Can’t wait,” Rafael echoes dully. He flicks his wand, and the paper plane disintegrates. “Can’t wait, huh?” It sounds quaint. It sounds familiar. It almost sounds like a date.

The worst part is, Rafael can’t wait either.

And he’s still out of coffee.

Rafael lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, and stands up, brushing the imaginary dust off his suspenders. Time to indefinitely borrow that espresso machine from the pantry. He’s sure the junior staff won’t miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because 1) I desire HP!AU for every fandom I'm in, and 2) Barisi is the little canoe in my heart that keeps on paddling despite a lack of screen time. Please share the love.
> 
> Edit: This was written pre-season 17 premiere. 
> 
> Edit 2: (THEY WERE IN AN ELEVATOR ALONE TOGETHER I CRY) (the writers are toying with us)


End file.
